


I'm Somewhere Close to You

by severallifetimesago



Series: Sleeping Superheroes [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, everyone needs some good old happiness sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severallifetimesago/pseuds/severallifetimesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the team leaves for Cuba. The children are sleeping; Erik and Charles have finished their game of chess, and Charles pops out of the room to grab another bottle of wine. </p><p>Erik falls asleep in the moments he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Somewhere Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> What I choose to believe happened the night before our heroes left for Cuba. Written to Close to You by Rihanna.

Charles returns to find Erik asleep in the study, lying on his back on the sofa, arms folded across his stomach, short, quiet snores escaping his lips every so often. The stern lines of his face are softened in slumber, his eyelids fluttering delicately, his mouth relaxed and curved into the barest hint of a smile. He looks content and comfortable and _safe_. The thought makes Charles stomach twist; he knows Erik has always found difficulty sleeping. His friend is so open and vulnerable in this position that Charles' heart aches. 

Charles can hardly be blamed for what happens next.

He carefully sets the bottle of wine he'd retrieved on the desk, and removes his shoes. Then, he maneuvers so that he is straddling Erik, and gently lowers himself onto the inviting, warm line of his body. Erik stirs at the added weight, his eyes snapping open in immediate panic. When his gaze locks with the professor's, Charles feels him calm. 

"What is – Charles," he mumbles, incoherent with tiredness.

Charles shushes him, burrowing deeper in the heat and comfort of Erik's chest. He rests his hand just below his collarbone, idly stroking his thumb over the black wool of his turtleneck. Erik breathes deeply at the feeling, disregarding his jumbled tangle of thoughts and just enjoying Charles' closeness. He threads their fingers together, the telepath's elegant hands sliding sinuously into Erik's weathered ones. His nose brushes Charles' forehead.

Charles unknowingly projects waves of affection and belonging and peace from his powerful mind, at which Erik smiles softly. It feels good to have his exact sentiments reciprocated.

"Sleep, Erik," Charles commands, without any telepathic urging. He presses his lips against Erik's jaw.

And Erik does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
